Dance of the Fireflies
by ZW4
Summary: Huhuhu ! My first Avengers fanfiction on here :D Just so excited to see myself work this hard...im so lazy XD This is a Loki X Oc pairing and also when i post chapters 5-6 its gonna get M rated. Juss letting you all know XD
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER** **1**

I was sitting at Central Park, because that was usually were all my friends would all hang out, but today no one was there. I then walked to where I always go to think, 5th and East 34th Street. I have ADHD and to be honest I don't know what my life is. I used to be really socialable, but then people backstabbed me and betrayed my trust, so now if I don't know anybody I don't talk to anybody. I live in New York City, where all the bullshit drama, and murders, and drug trafficking are reported, but the cops are always busy. It's a city, Cops are always busy or they don't care. Whatever, I just go to this area because for some reason it is the only place I can think properly, also because the Empire State Building is right there. So I sat there for about 2 hours, then I got a phone call. It was a blocked number, but I picked up anyway. It was some wierdo, who said he worked for a government agency called S.H.I.E.L.D? What the hell? I have never heard of this agency, and even if I did, I don't trust the government. So I yelled in the phone "Don't call this number again prank caller." and hung up the phone. Creepers will do anything for attention these days, even if it means impersonating the government, but I couldn't help but feel that something bad was about to happen, but I just shook it off. Although I was okay at the time, I couldn't help what that guy was jabbering in panic about. He called himself Mr. Nick Fury, and that something about a something, something blah blah blah LOKI, and how I need to be protected. Wow, what a freak, hahaha.

So too wierded out to think about anything else, I headed around the corner to the corner store to get some candy. All of a sudden, a HUGE bolt of lightning struck the middle of 34th street. It was so powerful and fast that before I could take another step, Me and about 20 other people were blown off their feet. I passed out. I woke up about and hour later, apparently I had flown through the window of CVS and hit my head. "OW, AH SHIT..." I thought to myself, and "ow" was right! I had a line of blood running down the side of my face. I couldn't think, and my head was pounding and hurting. But as I looked around all I saw was...Dead people. No Cops, no paramedics, No one. All that was there, was smoke, dead people, debris and trash. I wondered to myself, was there a bombing and I survived? As I got up a man about my height emerged from the smoke. He had the most ridiculous costume on, He had a golden, ram kind of looking thing, on his head, hiding what I saw was jet black hair. He had somewhat of a armor on and followed that, an emerald green cape. I was so scared my instinct was to run, but I didn't. I began to walk towards the subway, hoping he wouldn't notice me, but he did, and he began to catch up with me. I began to run, but then I fell due to the fact my head was hurting like a motherfudger, and that I was injured. Luckily, there was a shard of glass about the size of my foot. I grabbed it and launched it at the man. Just when it was about to hit him, it turned to water, WAIT W-WHAT? Seeing this I became so scared that this guy, had turned a shard of broken glass into water, I froze. "You little..." His face was soaked and he was pissed, but I was still frozen in place, shaking like a whimpering dog. He grabbed my throat and began to choke me. I tried to scream, but his grip was so tight, nothing came out. When felt like I was going to die, I began to cry. Tears were streaming down the side of my face, mixing with the dried blood. As I began to fade, the grip released, and I dropped to the floor gasping for oxygen. I looked up, and that's when I made eye contact with my aggressor. His light green/blue eyes hit my light brown/hazel eyes. I felt like I was going to pass out again as I was trying to stand up. As I was falling he grabbed me, and held me up. Then he hugged me. What the hell?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He hugged me? Why would he? He tries to choke me, and then he hugs me. What the hell is going on here? This is all so confusing. Then a blinding light struck both our eyes, instinctively, I jumped backwards and landed on my ass. The man was wailing in pain, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. As he was blinded in the few moments I had, the SWAT had come out from nowhere and grabbed me. They took me and threw me in the back of the CIA's black van, and without a moment to lose, drove off leaving the man in the dust alone. Of course, the man tried to follow as fast as he could, but still being somewhat blinded by the light, he tripped on his foot and fell on his face. Then it was quiet. A man in an eye patch introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Nick Fury, I am the head of the government agency called SHIELD, and what you have experienced is now confidential, and you are now property of the secret service of the United States of America." At first I flinched, but then it all began to hit me, faster than a kick from a cheetah. "What the hell is happening?" I screamed as I still was recovering from this trauma. "Who the heck was that wierdo and what does he want with me?" This was happening all so fast, but Mr. Fury was calm. "That weird man happens to be the man I warned you about on that phone call. His name is Loki Laufeyson and he is the Norse god of Mischief." At that point he had lost me, I was in complete disbelief. Why in the world was a Norse god after me in the first place? In my mind, I am the ugliest and most annoying human being on the entire face of this planet. I was just in so much shock. It took about 2 hours to get to this secret base where "Loki" could not reach us. Don't get me wrong, he knew where we were, he just couldn't reach us… not with all the security. At that point, I needed 4 stitches to my head and I was cranky, and sleepy, so there in the back of the CIA's van, I cried myself to sleep. When I woke up, I was no longer in the CIA's van. I had my stitches in and I was in some sort of, glass box with holes. It turns out the glass was bulletproof and you needed a passcode to leave. I didn't know why or what this Loki guy/god wanted with me, and I didn't care, I wanted to punch him, and I just wanted to go home. Meanwhile somewhere in Brooklyn, in a rundown apartment, Loki sat on a couch, very quietly. His minion had asked him if he wanted tea, but Loki was so angry that he took the kettle, threw it at the wall, and vaporized it with his Odinstaff. Then he flipped a table, and then sat back down. He was so pissed. But just as his scowl couldn't get any angrier, he lifted his head, and smiled. A smirk so evil the minion felt his skin jump off and crawl. He was now hysterically laughing, and boy oh boy that was bad. That usually meant that someone or somebody or something was going to die, and he knew who or what was going to die indeed. He signaled his minions in the room. His minions had heard him laughing and they were afraid he was going to kill all of them, but he didn't. "My faithful followers, tonight, we infiltrate SHIELD." Then he began to stand and he smirked. "We will not be alone tonight." They then all walked out the room and he shut the door behind him. There was going to be blood tonight, and Loki knew it.


End file.
